Forum:2018-04-02 (Monday)
Discussion for comic for . Working on your Doctorate in Mad Science? Consider making Girl Genius your dissertation topic. ---- Man, I don't even care about being first on a day like this! (Once again a Monday...) But the question is, aren't there four female Jägers? Mamma, Jenka, ... is that really all? Bkharvey (talk) 04:11, April 2, 2018 (UTC) : I think so. The Jägerfräulein are Jäger impersonators, not really Jägers. -- William Ansley (talk) 04:53, April 2, 2018 (UTC) :: Hmm. I would have thought there'd either be none at all, or be lots, not 50% or anything since they're warriors, but, I don't know, maybe some Skifander warriors? Bkharvey (talk) 06:16, April 2, 2018 (UTC) ::: the Foglios have said female Jägers are very rare. Consider the process. It is highly fatal. Only offered to the toughest of the tough. Mamma and Jenka had to be EXCEPTIONAL fighters and they are the survivors.--Fred1740 (talk) 01:17, April 3, 2018 (UTC) I don't mind missing a page of story because of this interruption since it reveals that the name of the red Jägergeneral, currently called Gargantua in this wiki, is really Koppelslav. I was certain that "gargantua" was a reference to this general's size and not his name and it is nice to have proof of that. However, the name in the photo isn't perfectly clear and Kaja mentions "misspellings", so I think it is premature to rename the page quite yet, Hopefully the poker deck will come with the names of the characters on the cards or at least listed with the deck. I am going to request that this be done.♦ I will probably never play any of the Girl Genius games created with Kickstarter campaigns, but I support the campaigns and own most of them because the existence of the games often forces the Foglios to come up with or finalize background information for the GG universe, such as the Muses Deck for the Pairs card game from Cheapass Games finally revealing the names of all of the Muses. -- William Ansley (talk) 04:53, April 2, 2018 (UTC) : Especially since "Koppelslav" was scribbled on the card mockup in pencil... --Geoduck42 (talk) 05:48, April 2, 2018 (UTC) : Boy, I can see why you're the one who keeps the Chronology up to date. I wouldn't care if he went nameless forever, compared to missing a page of story! As for Kickstarters, all I want are the books. All else is fluff. ➤ : : I'm thinking about how we all obsess over details, and how different it'd be if this were a novel, published all at once. You get obsessing over details in series of books, e.g., Sherlock Holmes, and of course Tolkien is a special case because of all the volumes of what amount to footnotes. But, I don't know, are there Huckleberry Finn or Les Miserables ''detail fanatics? I think something published all at once is, first of all, less prone to continuity errors, avoiding one reason for obsession. But also, it is what it is, and there isn't going to be any more, so what's the point? Whereas, for example, they've just published the two-volume ''Babylon 5 Encyclopedia. I dunno, it's 2:30 q.m. (that's what comes after p.m.) so maybe I'm just too tired to think straight. Bkharvey (talk) 06:27, April 2, 2018 (UTC) :: While there aren't really any detail fanatics for old novels like Huckleberry Finn or Les Miserables, there are certainly recent examples of novels (ok, novel series) that have all kinds of detail fanatics. For example, there's the series about a certain British boy wizard from a few years ago, which had people practically diagramming sentences to extract clues and details from the books, and there's the rather more adult (and violent) fantasy series about Winter arriving or something (though that one may also be a special case due to the incredible convolutions in the story). In a more obscure vein, there's a whole other level of detail in Mike Mignola's graphic novels that requires considerable research to actually "get".Jagerdraught Braumeister (talk) 11:47, April 2, 2018 (UTC) ::: Yes, series of books have the same issue as webcomics: You have to remember all the details over a long period of time. But a single novel, even if it's The Brothers Karamazov, you read pretty much all at once. You might find a one- or two-page cheat sheet helpful, but if you find a loose end or a continuity error or just something confusing, Dostoevsky isn't going to patch it up next week. Bkharvey (talk) 18:59, April 2, 2018 (UTC) I find it interesting that Koppelslav is relegated to a Queen card, where all the other suits have lower-ranked Jagers. Even more interesting is that Vole is only a Jack, despite the fairly significant role he has played so far. < < talk:Jagerdraught Braumeister|talk 11:47, April 2, 2018 (UTC) if I'm reading the history correctly. --bh >> : I suspect the rankings are more for their in-universe role than how much we've seen them in action. What's-his-face probably got made a queen because there weren't enough king slots for all the Generals. And I updated his entry to note that "Gargantua" almost certainly isn't his real name. --Geoduck42 (talk) 21:12, April 2, 2018 (UTC) :: There are seven generals, two of whom we haven't met yet (unless we have). I wonder what they'll do when/if those mysteries are revealed, issue jokers? Bkharvey (talk) 22:43, April 2, 2018 (UTC) :: :: P.S. And Dimo deserved his Queen-ness because of his . Bkharvey (talk) 22:51, April 2, 2018 (UTC) :: :: P.P.S. But it's too bad, in light of the aymmetric Jäger pictures, that Kaja didn't show us the back of a card. Master Payne will certainly want to know if they're rotation-symmetric. Bkharvey (talk) 23:00, April 2, 2018 (UTC) : I agree that it's strange that Koppelslav is a Queen. Given five generals, four Kings, and one of the generals being female, the obvious thing would have been to make Mammma the Queen. I wonder if this is a message that she ranks him, even though they're both generals? Or just the Foglios resisting the obvious? At the low end, it's a little unaesthetic that Maxim is higher status than Oggie. I would have made Maxim a Jack and promoted either Vole or Sharktooth to Queen. I like Sharktooth better as a character, but at least according to Higgs, Vole is a general now. (As noted above, Dimo does rank the other two Boyz.) Of course if you read the text closely, we're not sure that the photo shows the final decision; there was "a lot of shuffling and consulting with Phil." Bkharvey (talk) 03:13, April 3, 2018 (UTC) ::If you scroll down the page just a little bit, you can see four cards which are Phil's art work. Kopleslav is king of Spades, Oggie is Queen of Hearts, and Jorgi is Jack of Clubs. Last is an eight of Diamonds. --Fred1740 (talk) 10:47, April 3, 2018 (UTC) ::: I did see those, but I figured they might be no more authoritative than the photo above them -- they could be demos made early in the process. Oggie as Queen makes no more sense than Maxim as Queen! But now that I'm looking again... What's with green clubs and blue diamonds? For certain purposes you want to be able to talk about "red cards" meaning half the deck. And also, two of the Jacks are supposed to be in profile (one-eyed). Bkharvey (talk) 16:20, April 3, 2018 (UTC) :::: What? makes a good Queen, and Oggie wears a mop very stylishly. --Fred1740 (talk) 00:37, April 4, 2018 (UTC) : Hey, if Vole any more, does that mean Bang will stop wanting to be his girlfriend? Bkharvey (talk) 04:20, April 3, 2018 (UTC)